Little Princess
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: a new story, about something. I don't know what, i just made a poem and wrote a story around it


****

welcome to another story of mine! this story is diffrent, because there are no names in it, so you have to guess! and i'm finally getting my stories beta-edited (thank you rachy!). lol, every chapter starts with a piece of a poem i wrote. and last, please enter my contest, _please?_

* * *

__

Little princess, don't you go  
You can say 'I told you so'  
Princess, don't you know I do  
Please help me to see that too

* * *

She was thinking. In the past five hours her world had collapsed, built itself up and collapsed again. She slowly drifted off to sleep in her cold bed, all on her own while she wanted to be with _him_. But _he_ betrayed her. _He_ never told her his secret. Soon all thoughts were long gone and the painful dreams started.

Earlier that evening, they were in for an unpleasant surprise. The lady came to their work and started to demand they came to see her. How she found them was a mystery, they never told anyone where they worked since they came here three years ago. But she found them and told she had a child of _his_. And then she just left. Like it was normal to mess up someone's life and never look back. But she left some DNA for a fraternity test and surely, the child wasn't _his_. But then _he_ said _he_ had called her and had sent her letters. But that couldn't be, they had agreed on that rule. They wouldn't send anything to their old friends, to the old city. They agreed to only show up at Christmas parties, thanksgiving and in some holidays. _He_ broke the rule, the only rule she had and _he_ could have caused the end of their quiet life. She only had one rule, and _he_ broke it.

So, she had thrown some of her stuff in a bag and drove to the place she bought when she first came here. She was lucky she hadn't sold it yet. She ignored his pleas of love and just left. _He_ had called that lady, so she was clearly more important that her. Of course, two hours later, her phone rang and she had to go to work. She didn't want to see _him_ but she had to go. When she came there, _he_ held her back for a minute. _He_ said _he_ had been careful. _He_ had never told the lady where they lived and _he_ didn't know how she found them. She felt a bit better when he had said that. But that wasn't for long. The reason they were called back to their work was the lady, she wasn't talking about her pregnancy, but about a boy she raised. And then the kid came from behind the lady. She was shocked; the eyes of the boy surely came from _him_. And then he said he would do a fraternity test. But that couldn't be true, six years ago they were together, _he_ couldn't have been cheating on her, could he?

She had to run; she couldn't stand being around _him_ anymore. How could _he_ do that to her? She thought _he_ felt the same, but now it all seemed a lie. _He_ came after her, explained it just had been one night, that _he_ was drunk and never meant to hurt her. She didn't care at that moment, she just wanted to be alone, she had to think it over.

And then she woke up in her cold bed, all alone. They had agreed on meeting today, but she didn't really want to._ He_ had broken her only rule and now this. How could _he_ have a five year old child? She felt so left out when she started to make breakfast and opted about calling some of her friends in the other city, but if she did that, there only would be more problems. She stopped eating for a moment and thought about what happened again. After a few seconds she put away all the stuff she used for breakfast and got to bed again. She really had no intention to meet _him_, even though they had been together for more than seven years now. Her bed seemed even colder now, even though she stepped put of it fifteen minutes ago. The fraternity test had been positive. She cried. She cried herself to sleep. And she was afraid.

But afraid of what? Afraid that _he_ didn't love her anymore? Or afraid her secret would come out?


End file.
